Wardrobe's Darkness
by renoel
Summary: Os irmãos Winchester se deparam com uma criatura raptora de crianças.


**WARDROBE'S DARKNESS**

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minessota**

George Watson era um garotinho esperto, apesar de ter apenas oito anos. Gostava de pregar peças nos outros, principalmente em suas babás que ficavam para tomar conta dele enquanto seus pais saiam à noite. Toda semana era uma babá nova, pois George assustava tanto a anterior que esta era obrigada a nunca mais pisar na casa dos Watson. Porém, aquela noite parecia que ia ser diferente.

**Paul:** George, desça aqui. Já vamos sair e a babá já está para chegar.

**George:** Ah, pai. Eu não quero mais ter babás. Eu já posso ficar sozinho.

**Gabrielle:** É claro. Uma noite aqui sozinho e a casa seria capaz de pegar fogo.

**George:** Mãe!

Gabrielle sorriu para o filho na mesma hora em que a campainha da casa tocou. Era a nova babá.

**Paul:** Deve ser a babá.

Ele andou até a porta e, girando lentamente a maçaneta, abriu-a para revelar uma bela mulher de uns dezessete anos com cabelos tão escuros que faziam contraste com sua pele pálida e seus olhos azuis. Vestia-se de preto, o que aumentava o contranste, e usava um pingente com um pentagrama no pescoço.

**Helen:** Boa noite. Vocês devem ser o Sr. e a Sra. Watson. Eu sou Helen, a babá de George.

A garota olhou para dentro da casa, fitando George no pé da escada. Ela parecia ser esperta. Ele sabia que precisaria de um bom truque para pegá-la.

**Paul:** Por favor, entre.

**Helen:** Obrigada. Oh, e esse aqui deve ser o George. É tão lindo quanto Mary Anne me falou.

**Gabrielle:** Nós voltaremos por volta das 22:30. Coloque-o para dormir 22:00 e, George, nada de açúcar depois das 21:00.

**George:** Mãe!

Gabrielle revirou os olhos e se dirigiu ao garoto, beijando-lhe a testa.

**Gabrielle:** Eu te amo.

George fez uma cara de desprezo a qual Gabrielle pareceu não gostar.

**Paul:** Vamos indo. Temos hora marcada no restaurante.

A despedida foi até rápida demais. Em menos de dez segundos, George e Helen haviam ficado completamente sozinhos na enorme casa dos Watson.

* * *

As horas se passaram e George ainda não tinha pregado nenhuma peça em Helen, o que era muito estranho acontecer. Quando o relógio indicou exatamente 22:00, Helen o colocou para dormir.

**George:** Você não vai olhar embaixo da minha cama para ver se não tem nenhum monstro?

Ele fez uma cara infantil e ingênua, como se estivesse com medo do bicho-papão ou algo parecido. Helen olhou meio de lado, com uma expressão de dúvida. Resolveu cair no joguinho do garoto.

**Helen:** Bom, vamos ver o que há embaixo. Oh, nada! E que tal atrás deste biombo. É, nada! Se eu fosse um monstro, onde estaria?

Ela olhou para o garotinha na cama, percebeu que ele apontava levemente para o armário do outro lado do quarto. Sua cara demonstrava medo. Lentamente, Helen avançou até a porta do armário mantendo sua mão direita esticada. Quando tocou a maçaneta, a babá abriu a porta de um pulo, encontrando apenas um armário escuro e mal arrumado.

**Helen:** Viu? Nada.

Entretanto, quando ela virou para olhar o garoto, percebeu que sua expressão era de surpresa e ignorância. George sentia que algo estava errado. De fato, algo estava errado. Meia-hora antes, ele havia colocado uma armadilha no armário para que quando Helen o abrisse, um boneco fantasiado de vampiro caísse sobre ela, mas parecia que o boneco havia sumido e ele sabia que ele não tinha tirado-o de lá.

**Helen:** O que foi?

Mas antes que George tivesse capacidade de dizer qualquer coisa, a babá foi puxada por uma força maior para dentro do armário cuja porta se fechou com estrondo, abafando os gritos em vão da mulher.

**

* * *

****Road 35 - Próximo a Minneapolis  
Três dias depois**

Em seu chevete, Dean e Sam iam em direção ao próximo destino.

**Sam:** "George Watson, 8, desapareceu ontem à noite em Minneapolis. Seus pais disseram que chegaram em casa e a encontraram vazia. A polícia suspeita que o raptou e possível assassino de George é a própria babá, Helen Hudson, 17, que também está desaparecida." - Cara, ainda não entendi porque estamos indo para lá.

**Dean:** Esse garoto é apenas um dos outros três raptados na última semana na cidade. Mesma coisa. Criança e babá desaparecidas. Das duas, uma. Ou isso é trabalho de um psicopata, ou temos uma criatura que adora crianças.

* * *

O movimento na casa dos Watson estava intenso. Dean e Sam estacionaram o chevete a alguma quadras e prosseguiram o restante do caminho a pé.

**Sam:** Então, o que você acha que é? Um bicho-papão? Uma bruxa? Um fantasma?

**Dean:** A gente descobre quando a gente chegar lá.

A caminhada durou pouco tempo. Logo os dois estavam parados, mostrando as identidades falsas para os policiais para que pudessem entrar.

**Policial:** Podem entrar, Sr. Pascal e Sr. Cervantes.

E eles entraram. A casa estava uma bagunça. Policiais por toda a parte e peritos procurando por pistas como digitais e fios de cabelo.

**Sam:** Certo, eu vou falar com os pais. Você sobe e procura por pistas no quarto do garoto.

Dean concordou com a cabeça e se encaminhou para a escada. Sam seguiu para a cozinha onde os pais se encontravam. A mãe, Gabrielle, chorava nos braços do pai, Paul.

**Sam:** Com licença, Sr. e Sra. Watson. Eu sou Samuel Cervantes, da Polícia Criminal. Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

**Gabrielle:** Como se já não bastasse...

**Paul:** Gabrielle...

**Gabrielle:** Nosso filho foi seqüestrado, Paul! A polícia não liga para os nossos sentimentos!

A Sra. Watson se soltou dos braços do marido e saiu em direção ao jardim da casa.

**Sam:** Eu sinto muito.

**Paul:** Ela está muito agitada, sabe? Ela amava muito o George.

**Sam:** Eu entendo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um momento.

**Sam:** Sr. Watson, pode me dizer como George era?

**Paul:** O George **é** era um ótimo. Sempre cheio de vida. Adorava pregar peças nos outros, principalmente nas babás.

Paul deu uma leve risada, lembrando das brincadeiras do filho.

**Paul:** Toda semana tinhamos que trocar de babá... Mas eu nunca pensei que uma delas fosse raptá-lo, quer dizer, ele teria reagido. Já tinha oito anos e não era bobo!

Ele fez uma leve pausa.

**Paul:** O que me assusta é não saber se ele ainda está vivo...

* * *

Dean subiu as escadas até o quarto do garoto. Foi fácil identificá-lo, pois era o único com uma enorme fita amarela dizendo "LOCAL DO CRIME - NÃO ULTRAPASSE". Passando por debaixo desta, ele adentrou no quarto, sempre olhando cada detalhe com muita atenção. No travesseiro, vestígios de sangue e mais sangue no chão e no abajur quebrado no chão.

O vento soava frio e forte através da janela aberta cujas cortinas balançavam num ritmo sombrio e aterrorizante. Dean andou até o batente e fechou a janela, mas antes percebeu que na casa à frente, uma garotinha, de aproximadamente oito ou nove anos, o olhava da janela de seu quarto. Ele deu um leve aceno e percebeu que a garota não se mecheu. Ela ficou ali, olhando para ele até a luz do quarto se apagar e ela sumir na escuridão.

Ele voltou-se para o quarto, ainda pensando um pouco na garotinha. Será que ela havia visto o que tinha acontecido? Dean continuou a observar o quarto. Além da cama, não haviam mais vestígios de sangue no lugar, exceto por um fino rastro, quase imperceptível, que levava ao armário, do outro lado do quarto. Lentamente, Dean se aproximou do armário. A mão esticada já tocava na maçaneta. Finalmente, a ponto de abrir a porta do armário...

**Sam:** Dean!

Dean pulou com o susto que tomara do irmão.

**Dean:** Nunca mais faça isso.

**Sam:** Desculpa, cara. Descobriu alguma coisa?

**Dean:** Eu estava a ponto de descobrir quando você entrou aqui gritando "Dean!".

Com raiva do susto, Dean abriu a porta do armário. Lá não havia nada além do que algumas roupas e brinquedos jogados no chão do armário.

**Dean:** É, nada.

**Sam:** Espere. Me dê a lanterna.

Dean retirou a pequena lanterna do bolso e a entregou para o irmão. Quando a luz afastou a escuridão do armário, uma marca de queimadura na forma de um grande círculo podia ser vista, marcada na madeira do armário.

* * *

Sam e Dean já saíam da casa dos Watson.

**Sam:** Então, parece temos um bicho-papão.

**Dean:** Eu acho que não.

**Sam:** O que você quer dizer.

Dean respirou fundo, mantinha os olhos na casa da frente, na janela onde viu a garotinha.

**Dean:** Um bicho-papão é uma criatura sorrateira. Ele não ataca a criança, apenas a leva. Esse atacou George, o machucou. E tem mais...

**Sam:** A queimadura na madeira.

**Dean:** É. Um bicho-papão simplesmente some na escuridão, que nem precisa ser o armário. Por isso pode-se encontrar um bicho-papão embaixo da cama. Seja lá o que isso for, não é um bicho-papão.

Dean continuou olhando para a casa. Por alguma razão, achava que aquela garotinha tinha respostas para ele.

**Sam:** O que foi?

**Dean:** Nada.

**Sam:** Você tem certeza?

**Dean:** É, tenho.

* * *

Havia um motel não tão longe da casa dos Watson. Os irmãos resolveram passar a noite ali. Sam pesquisa sobre algum tipo de criatura no computador enquanto Dean foi comprar algo para eles comerem nas máquinas que haviam na parte exterior do motel.

**Dean:** Vamos lá, não engula a minha nota.

E socou a máquina, fazendo cair dois pacotes ao invés de um. Dean pegou os dois pacotes, sempre olhando em volta para não ser dado como ladrão, embora soubesse que estava sendo um.

**Dean:** Interessante. Leve dois, pague um.

Ele voltaria para o quarto alugado com a comida comprada senão fosse uma coisa que ouviu.

**Voz:** Ajude ela...

Dean se virou. Era uma voz infantil. Uma voz delicada. Porém, não vinha de lugar algum. Não havia ninguém ali. Estaria ele ficando louco?

**Voz:** Por favor...

Mais uma vez, nada. Dean achava que realmente estava ficando louco.

**Voz:** Por favor...

Dessa vez, ele viu. A mesma garotinha que ele havia visto na janela da casa estava parada um pouco à frente, no estacionamento do motel. Ela correu para fora de vista de Dean, mas ele não queria perdê-la. Ela sabia de alguma coisa e estava pedindo ajuda! Ele correu atrás dela, tentou alcançá-la, mas quando virou para encontrar a menina, ela havia sumido.

* * *

**Dean:** Acho que temos mais do que uma simples criatura dessa vez.

Dean havia acabado de entrar no quarto.

**Sam:** Como assim?

**Dean:** Acabei de ver uma garotinha. Um fantasma.

**Sam:** Tem certeza?

**Dean:** Sim, sumiu na frente dos meus olhos. E esteva pedindo que eu ajudasse alguém.

Sam pareceu não entender direito, mas mecheu a cabeça para misturar os pensamentos e mostrou o visor do laptop para o irmão.

**Sam:** Eu encontrei alguma coisa.

**Dean:** Anaffas?

**Sam:** Anaffas é um ser do folclore africano. Uma mulher que por querer ser para sempre jovem e bela, fez um ritual onde cinco crianças eram degoladas em um ritual. A seguir, ao beber o sangue escorrido pela juventude, a mulher se tornaria um ser amaldiçoado, condenado a repetir o ritual a cada 25 anos.

**Dean:** E o que aconteceria se ela se recusasse a fazer o ritual.

**Sam:** Toda a sua juventude seria revertida, de uma forma bem bizarra, eu posso afirmar.

Dean pareceu confuso, mas estava entendendo o que o irmão queria dizer.

**Sam:** Uma Anaffas só pode apanhar uma criança para o ritual se, e somente se, for convidada para entrar na casa por um dos pais. Possuí também as habilidades de mudar a sua aparência para a de uma outra mulher e seduzir os homens, além de se mover através de locais de madeira, deixando uma marca de queimadura por onde passa.

**Dean:** O armário.

**Sam:** É. Por isso dava para confundir com um bicho-papão.

**Dean:** Então estamos lidando com uma Anaffas...

**Sam:** Aparentemente, sim. E tem mais. Uma Anaffas nunca muda o seu ponto de ataque.

**Dean:** Então quer dizer que devem existir crianças raptadas há 25 anos atrás aqui.

**Sam:** É onde eu chego na outra parte da pesquisa.

Ele mecheu no mouse e maximou uma segunda tela com a foto de cinco crianças.

**Sam:** Essas crianças foram raptada à exatamente 25 anos e nunca foram encontradas.

Dean sentiu um calafrio por um momento.

**Dean:** Essa é a garota que eu acabei de ver! Amanda Pimmes!

**Sam:** Você tem certeza? É impossível. Quer dizer, mesmo se ela tivesse sobrevivido, ela deveria ter uns 30 e poucos anos.

**Dean:** A menos que ela não tenha sobrevivido.

**Sam:** Você quer me dizer que um fantasma de uma garotinha de nove anos apareceu para você hoje à noite?

**Dean:** Duas vezes.

**Sam:** Estranho. E eu que pensava que os fantasmas só apareciam para nós no final...

**Dean:** Vamos, temos que falar com quem mora naquela casa.

**Sam:** Ou quem morou lá...

Sam olhava a foto da garotinha antes de ser quase puxado por Dean para saírem do quarto.

* * *

A batida na porta foi rápida, assim como a sua recepção. Uma mulher, de aparentemente 27 anos, atendeu.

**Dean:** Com licença, senhora, mas eu gostaria de fazer umas perguntas sobre o desaparecimento do garoto George Watson, na casa da frente.

**Vivian:** Me chamem de Vivian, por favor. Podem entrar.

Os dois irmãos adentraram na casa, era uma casa simples, que aparentava ter parado no tempo.

**Vivian:** Então, o que querem perguntar?

**Sam:** A senhora mora aqui?

**Vivian:** Ah, não. Essa é a casa da minha mãe.

Ela apontou para uma velha senhora, sentada em uma cadeira de balanço na sala.

**Vivian:** Eu vim apenas visitá-lo e trazer a minha filha, Laura. Ela gostava de brincar com George quando vinha para cá.

**Dean:** Na verdade, gostaríamos de perguntar sobre outro desaparecimento: Amanda Pimmes.

A velha senhora na cadeira de balanço pareceu acordar de repente da cadeira de balanço.

**Vivian:** Está tudo bem, mãe. Está tudo bem.

Vivian parecia aflita. Não foi uma boa idéia mencionar o nome de Amanda.

**Vivian:** Vamos conversar na cozinha.

* * *

Vivian apanhou um copo e encheu com água antes de começar a falar.

**Vivian:** Amanda era minha irmã. Ela foi raptada há 25 anos, quando eu tinha apenas três anos. Meu pai disse que a polícia pensava que o raptor abriu a janela do quarto dela de alguma forma e a levou.

**Sam:** E onde está o seu pai?

**Vivian:** Foi embora. Faz muito tempo. Não agüentava mais a minha mãe. Depois que Amanda desapareceu, minha mãe ficou assim. Quase não falava. Foi muito difícil para todos nós.

O silêncio tomou conta da cozinha por um momento, até uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, olhos verdes e um belo sorriso aparecer na cozinha.

**Vivian:** Ah, essa é a minha filha, Juliana.

A garotinha sorriu e os irmãos retribuíram o sorriso. Dean pareceu pensar por um momento.

**Dean:** Será que eu posso ver o antigo quarto de Amanda?

**Vivian:** Acho que sim. Primeira porta à direita. Está intacto, minha mãe nunca quis mudar nada.

* * *

O quarto de Amanda estava todo arrumado, como se uma garotinha de nove anos ainda morasse ali. Dean entrou lentamente. Olhava cada detalhe do quarto, desde as bonecas ajeitadas nas prateleiras até as fotos de Amanda em um mural na parede cor-de-rosa. Haviam alguns papéis em cima da mesa de canto, os quais Dean começou a folhear. Foi quando ele encontrou um desenho.

**Voz:** Salve ela...

Dean olhou para os lados. Nada. Ele sabia. A voz vinha do armário. Era uma voz rouca, a mesma voz que ouvira ainda naquela noite, no estacionamento do motel.

**Dean:** Amanda?

**Voz:** Ajude ela...

A porta do quarto se fechou de repente, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do armário se abriu.

**Dean:** Amanda, apareça! Deixe-me ajudá-la.

**Voz:** Por favor...

A luz do quarto se apagou e este ficou sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que adentrava pela janela.

**Voz:** Não deixa ela pegá-la...

A voz estava mais próxima dessa vez e bem clara. Dean se virou, encontrando uma garota pálida parada à frente da porta. Ela estava com um profundo corte na garganta. Era Amanda.

**Dean:** Amanda?

A garota não disse nada, apenas começou a andar na direção do armário, sem olhar para Dean. Andou até chegar no armário, quando ela se virou rapidamente.

**Amanda:** Por favor...

E a porta se fechou com estrondo. Ainda assustado, Dean apanhou o desenho do pentagrama e saiu do quarto agora que a porta se abrira.

* * *

No caminho até o carro, Dean contou a Sam o ocorrido.

**Sam:** Então ela está pedindo ajuda. Para você.

**Dean:** É, e o que eu posso fazer é ajudá-la.

**Sam:** E o desenho? Deixe-me vê-lo.

Dean entregou o papel para o irmão.

**Sam:** Imaginei. Eu vi um igual no site que falava sobre Anaffas. As crianças precisam ficar posicionadas nas pontas do pentagrama enquanto a Anaffas fica bem no meio da estrela.

Eles entraram no carro e Dean deu a partida.

**Dean:** Certo, então um Anaffas só pode raptar uma criança se for convidado a entrar pelos pais. Quem poderia entrar na casa das crianças nas noites em que desapareceram?

Tudo se clareou de repente para Sam.

**Sam:** As babás! Por isso elas também desapareciam. A Anaffas se transformava em uma mulher qualquer, dizia que era a babá e portanto entrava na casa!

**Dean:** Temos que descobrir onde a babá morava. Não duvido que lá seja o local onde essa Anaffas se esconde.

* * *

Logo à tarde do dia seguinte, Dean e Sam se dirigiram até a biblioteca municipal de Minneapolis, onde encontraram o endereço de Helen Hudson que foi a segunda parada dos irmãos naquele dia. Era uma casa velha, localizada no subúrbio da cidade. Deveria ter, no mínimo, 70 anos de existência.

**Sam:** Parece que é aqui.

**Dean:** Tomara que a nossa amiga não esteja aí, mas de qualquer modo, fique com a sua arma.

Eles se adiantaram até a porta da frente e bateram na porta. Como era de se esperar, ninguém atendeu.

**Dean:** Srta. Hudson!

**Sam:** Srta. Hudson, queremos falar com você!

Ninguém respondeu. Dean se afastou e arrombou a porta. A casa estava vazia. Ele pegou a arma e fez sinal para que Sam entrasse.

**Dean:** Srta. Hudson?

**Sam:** Srta. Hudson?

A casa estava completamente suja e não havia sinal de móveis, muito menos de pessoas. Sam começou a andar pelo primeiro andar, enquanto Dean subiu para o segundo. A cozinha era um local repulsivo, assim como a sala. Sem contar com o cheiro horrível da casa. Como alguém poderia viver num local como este?

O segundo andar era tão ruim quanto o primeiro. Dean mal respirava pela boca. Ele entrou primeiro no banheiro, nada. Depois em um quarto, nada. Quando entrou no segundo quarto, não conseguiu respirar.

**Dean:** Sam!

Sam ouviu o grito do irmão. Como uma lebre prestes a ganhar uma corrida, ele subiu todas as escadas até chegar ao quarto onde Dean se encontrava olhando para a parede. Haviam várias fotos de crianças separada sem grupos de cinco. Acima das fotos, haviam datas: 1880, 1905, 1930, 1955, 1980 e 2005.

**Dean:** Parece que esse Anaffas deve ter no mínino 145 anos.

**Sam:** Dean, eu acho que sei onde estão as crianças.

Sam olhou para uma outra parede onde um enorme mapa da cidade estava desenhado o mapa completa da cidade de Minneapolis. O parque florestal era o único local marcado com um 'X'.

**Dean:** Então é lá que a babá vai estar. Vamos, eu vou

**Sam:** Ei, aquela não é a Amanda?

Ele apontava para uma das fotos de 1980. Era Amanda. Estava com um enorme 'X' vermelho, assim como todas as outras, exceto...

**Dean:** Laura! Ela é a quinta criança que a Anaffas quer. É por isso que Amanda aparecia para mim! Ela quer que a gente protega a sobrinha. Vamos! Temos que chegar lá antes da Anaffas. Depois buscaremos as outras crianças no parque. Vamos.

* * *

Dean foi muito mais rápido do que de costume. Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem na antiga casa de Amanda onde Vivian e Laura estavam. Apressadamente, saíram do carro e bateram na porta da casa.

**Dean:** Vivian! Vivian você está aí?

A porta se abriu e a face de Vivian apareceu na porta.

**Vivian:** Sam! Dean! Em que posso ajudá-los?

**Sam:** Vivian, onde está Laura?

**Vivian:** Ah, está brincando com uma amiguinha nova na vizinhança. Laura, querida, venha aqui!

A aparência pueril de Laura mostrou-se pouco tempo depois, deixando os irmãos um pouco aliviados.

**Dean:** Podemos entrar?

**Vivian:** Claro.

Eles adentraram na casa. A mãe de Vivian continuava no mesmo lugar da última visita.

**Laura:** Eu vou voltar a brincar com a Christina.

**Vivian:** Tudo bem, querida.

A garotinha subiu as escadas correndo para se encontrar com a amiga.

**Vivian:** É bom ela encontrar um novo amigo para brincar aqui.

**Dean:** Vivian, você não pode deixar nenhuma mulher entrar na casa. Achamos que estão tentando seqüestrar Laura como fizeram com as outras crianças.

**Vivian:** O quê? Me desculpe, mas vocês devem estar...

Um grito vindo do segundo andar atrapalhou a fala da mulher. Era Laura que gritava. Dean e Sam subiram as escadas correndo, seguidos por Vivian que parecia desesperada. No quarto da menina, as cortinas estavam fechadas, havia respingos de sangue no chão onde estavam algumas bonecas e um pingente com um pentagrama jogado no chão. Vivian gritou. Dean correu até o armário cuja porta estava aberta. A queimadura era visível na madeira. Sam andou lentamente até o pingente e se agachou para pegá-lo.

**Sam:** Um pentagrama.

**Dean:** Quer dizer que Anaffas podem se transformar em crianças também?

Sam não respondeu. Com raiva, Dean fechou a porta do armário. Estava com raiva de ter falhado para com Amanda.

**Sam:** Ela ainda pode estar viva.

**Dean:** Como assim? Eu falhei, Sam! Eu deveria ter impedido a Anaffas de levar Laura!

**Vivian:** Do que vocês estão falando? Minha filha foi raptada!

**Sam:** O ritual só pode ser feito durante a lua cheia. Se ela pretende fazer o ritual hoje, terá que esperar até escurecer.

Dean olhou no relógio.

**Dean:** Ótimo. Então temos algumas horas para destruir essa filha da mãe e salvar as crianças.

* * *

Dean e Sam convenceram Vivian para que ela ficasse em casa e que talvez eles soubessem onde Laura estava. Antes de se dirigirem ao parque, os irmãos prepararam um estoque de arma, incluindo facas, revólveres, sinalizadores e espingardas. Quando o sol começava a se abaixar no horizonte, os dois já estavam no interior do parque.

**Dean:** Agora é esperar...

Mas eles não tiveram que esperar. Pouco tempo depois, uma voz de uma mulher pôde ser ouvido a poucos metros dali. Munidos de suas armas, os irmãos se adiantaram pelas árvores, chegando até uma vasta área onde um pentagrama estava inscrito no chão. As cinco crianças seqüestradas estavam nas pontas da estrela, vendadas e amarradas, e uma mulher parada no centro, nua, olhando para a lua. Dean e Sam permaneceram escondidos.

**Mulher:** Breve. Em breve eu terei mais 25 anos de juventude!

**Dean:** Fique aqui. Eu vou chamar a atenção dela e quando ela sair do pentagrama, você vai lá e solta as crianças.

Dean começou a se dirigir para o lado oposto, sempre andando por entre as árvores. Quando ficou o mais longe possível de Sam, saiu do esconderijo.

**Dean:** Ei, coelinha da Playboy! Não sente falta disso?

Ele mostrou o pingente com o pentagrama para a mulher nua. Uma expressão de fúria pode ser vista no rosto dela, que agora tinha os olhos vermelhos.

**Dean: **Se quiser, venha pegar.

Aos poucos, a forma da mulher foi se transformando numa criatura asquerosa, esquelética, de garras afiadas, olhos vermelhos terríveis e dentes pontudos. Ela rugiu, abrindo os braços e a pernas de modo a ficarem equidistantes. Foi então que Dean viu o que o pentagrama significava, mas não tinha tempo para pensar pois a Anaffas vinha em sua direção.

**Dean:** Péssima idéia. Péssima idéia...

Ele deu meia-volta e começou a correr para dentro das árvores. Correu tanto que nem sabia mais onde estava. A Anaffas sumiu e aparecia em lugares diferentes, se transportando através da madeira das árvores. No meio tempo, Sam soltava as crianças.

**Sam:** Fiquem juntas. Não se afastem. Vamos levá-las para casa.

Dean continuou correndo, até tropeçar em algo. A mochila com as armas.

**Dean:** Perfeito.

Ele revistou a mochila rapidamente, encontrando uma estaca de madeira. Serviria. Olhou em volta, nenhum sinal do Anaffas. Continuou andando lentamente, sempre com a estaca muito firme na mão. Um barulho chamou sua atenção. Ele se virou e nada. O mesmo barulho, e nada. Mas no terceiro, a enorme Anaffas apareceu e pulou em cima de Dean. Ambos caíram no chão, mas a Anaffas ficou sem reação.

A aparência monstruosa foi desaparecendo, voltando a ser uma mulher nua, parada em cima de Dean. A estaca havia penetrado o peito da mulher. O centro do pentagrama. Ela levantou, parecia sem forças. O seu grito espalhou-se através das árvores. O rosto começou a se modificar, ficou enrugado. Aos poucos, ela foi perdendo a sua juventude e a sua beleza, se tornando nada além de esqueleto e pó.

Dean suspirou. Havia acabado. Ele se virou para voltar e encontrar Sam, mas acabou encontrando outra coisa. Espalhadas pelas árvores, 25 crianças o olhavam. Ele as reconheceu, eram as crianças das fotos. As crianças que a Anaffas matou para se manter jovem e bela. Mas uma delas se destacou perante as outras.

**Amanda:** Obrigada, Dean. Obrigada por salvá-la.

E desapareceu como gás no ar. Uma a uma, as outras crianças também desapareceram, todas agradecendo por finalmente estarem livres.

* * *

Dean e Sam devolveram as crianças para as suas famílias e sumiram antes que tivessem que explicar algo para a polícia. Eles acabavam de sair da antiga casa de Amanda, onde trouxeram Laura de volta para os braços da mãe.

**Sam:** Mais um trabalho terminado.

Eles entraram mais uma vez no carro e se dirigiram para a saída da cidade.

**Sam:** E agora?

**Dean:** Agora?

Ele acelerou. Agora passavam pela placa "VOCÊ ESTÁ SAINDO DE MINNEAPOLIS".

**Dean:** Agora a gente se prepara para a próxima.

E o velho chevete se aventurou na longa estrada do Minnesota.


End file.
